That Darn Hamtaro!
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Hamtaro, a troublemaker, decides to impress Bijou, the nonbad girl, by taking her on a wild, and crazy adeventure! Too bad he didin't expect for there little road trip, to be a whole heck lot of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

"Hamtaro!" yelled the voice of the grouchy, Mr.Grumpy. (Okay, thats his nickname! His real name, people don't want to say for some strange reason..) " Get back here with my apples!"

The old, grumpy man was trying his best to catch up with a young boy.

The young boy had orange ears, (They are hamhuman!) and half orange, half white, messy hair. He was wearing an unironed orange teeshirt, that was dirty, and of course, stained. Plus, he was also wearing a pair of blue, dirty, jeans, that was ripped a little, and had holes in the knee part of the jeans. And, as for his shoes, he wasn't wearing any! He was plain, barefoot! Now, who was this young boy? Why, none other than Hamtaro!

Hamtaro was laughing his head off, as he looked back at Mr.Grumpy, who was trying his best to catch up.

"Sorry, Mr.Grumpy!" he called back. " But, when a boys got to eat, a boys got to eat!"

Then, Hamtaro grabbed of the apples he stole from Mr.Grumpy, popped it in his mouth, and took a bite.

"You better stop eating those apples!" Mr.Grumpy said. " It took me a whole hour to get the apples, and buy them in the store! And trust me, that was one line at the store! A LONG LINE YOU HEAR!"

But Hamtaro, didin't listen, he just kept eating the apple, as if he didin't have a care in the world. Then, still eating the apple, he jumped up into a tree, looking down at a fuming Mr.Grumpy.

"Why you little selfish brat!" he yelled up at Hamtaro, shakeing his fist.

"Hey, I am not selfish!" yelled back Hamtaro. " Lets see, I stole three apples from you, ones for me, and ones for one, beautiful young lady!"

"Wait, what about the other apple?" said Mr.Grumpy.

Hamtaro shrugged.

"I don't know, I just stole that third one to annoy you!"

Then, Hamtaro laughed, jumped down from the tree, and ran off.

"Why you little troublemaker!" yelled Mr.Grumpy. " What girl would be crazy enough to fall for a guy like you anyway?"

"A nice girl!" called back Hamtaro. "A beautiful, young girl, whos smart, pretty, and funny, and cute, and pretty, and..did I mention pretty? Oh, and one more thing! She has a beautiful name! Its..Bijou!"

71717717171717171717777171717

"Ah!" said Bijou, pushing open her bedroom windows. " What a beautiful day!"

Yes, it was beautiful day! The sun was shineing, the birds were chirping away, flowers were blooming beautifuly,Bijou was, looking outside her window, letting the slight wind make her platinum blond hair fly, her emerald green eyes shineing.

It seemed as if Bijous little moment of peice would never end, until she heard a familer voice...

"Hi, Bijou!"

"Eeeeeekkkkkkkkkk!" screamed Bijou nearly falling over. Luckily, she kept her balance.

"Chill out!Its me!" then, out of nowhere, Hamtaro appeared at the top of the tree near Bijous bedroom window.

"Oh, Hamtaro!" said Bijou. " You scared me!"

"Sorry, but, I wanted to give you something!" said Hamtaro. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket, and showed it to Bijou. " Ta dah!"

Bijou gave him a puzzled look.

"A...pencil?"

"Oh, sorry, wrong pocket!" said Hamtaro, putting back the pencil. Then, he tried his other pocket, and pulled out a apple!

" Oh, my Hamtaro!" Bijou said. " An..apple! Wow, how romantic!..Sort of!"

Hamtaro grinned and handed Bijou the apple, and Bijou took the apple, and took a big bite of it.

" You know what I relized?" Hamtaro said.

"What?" Bijou said, who seemed to love the apple she was eating.(For she wouldn't stop eating it!)

"The apple and you are alike!"

"Um..what?" said Bijou, looking awfully puzzlled." How the heck are we alike?"

" Well, apples are loved by everybody, and there a precious fruit!" said Hamtaro. " And you, my dear Bijou, are loved by everybody, and your very precious!"

"Oh Hamtaro..." said Bijou, blushing as red as the apple she was eating. " Your starting to sound like Stan when he talks to me after Pashmina dumps him!"

" Yeah, except I'm better, right?" said Hamtaro with a grin.

"Much better!" said Bijou.

"Bijou! Oh Bijou my sweet!" called a voice.

"Oh, no!" cried out Bijou. " Its Boss! Quickly, hide! If he sees you, your dead!"

"Where should I hide? Where should I hide?" Hamtaro said, now going a little frantic, for there was no way he was going to make Boss a mad ham human again!

"I don't know, somewhere!" Bijou said, who was also going a little frantic as well.

Suddenly, Bijou could hear her bedroom doorknob start to open...

"Oh my gosh! Hes coming!" said Bijou. Then, she quickly pushed Hamtaro away,

"Bijjjjjooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Hamtaro yelled, for Bijou had pushed him so hard, that he had fallen off the tree, and was now falling to the ground.

"Sorry, Hamtaro!" Bijou whispered down to Hamtaro.

"Bijou?"

Bijou turned around and saw a young adult hamhuman who was about nineteen to twenty-one years old. He had short, dark brown hair, and tan ears with dark brown blotches at the top of them.He was wearing a tan, teeshirt, and blue jeans. And he was looking at Bijou with his dark blue eyes.

"Oh, why, hello Boss!" said Bijou. " W-what brings you here?"

"Um, don't you remember?" said Boss. " Your parents invited me over to dinner at your place!"

" Um, yes, yes of course. " said Bijou. " Hey, wait a minute! What dinner? They didin't tell me anything!"

"They didin't?" said Boss.

"No!" Bijou said. Then, she groaned. This was the third time her parents had tried to set her up on a date with Boss. They wanted her to marry him, for he was what they called, " there kind of type", but did Bijou love Boss? No. But did her parents care? Not a chance!

" Oh, I am so sorry, I guess you don't want me here." said Boss, then he hung his head, and started to leave.

"Wait, Boss!" Bijou called. She didin't mean to make Boss feel bad. Just because she didin't love him, didin't mean she hated him! " Fine, lets go to dinner."

"Ok, meet you at the dinner table!" said Boss, then he practily ran out of the room.

" Why that little faker!" said Bijou. " He was just acting!"

Then, Bijou took, a deep breath and started to walk down to the dinner table.

"Lets get this over with." she muttered.

717177171777717717171771717

"Ah,Bijou!" said Mr.Ribon, Bijous father. " How nice of you to join us!"

" Thank you father." Bijou muttered, as she took a seat next to her mother, Mrs.Ribon.

"Oh, Bijou! Why don't you take a seat next to Boss!" Mrs.Ribon said.

"But..but..." Bijou hesitated, but finally, she gave up, and sat down next to Boss.

From then on, the dinner was spent in silence. Well, at least for about 10 minutes, then, Bijous father spoke up.

" So, where would you two like your wedding?" he said to Bijou and Boss.

"Father!" Bijou said angrily.

"We plan on having it in Hawaii." Boss said.

"Boss!" Bijou said angrily.

"Bijou!" Boss said back.

"Bijou!" Mr and Mrs.Ribon said.

"Mother, father!" said Bijou.

"Everybody!" a nearby waiter. ( Yes, they are so rich, they have waiters that serve them food!)

"Waiter!" Bijou, Boss, and Bijou mother and father said.

" SHUT UP!" yelled another waiter. And thats, when everyone finally kept quiet.

" Now, father," said Bijou. " Me and Boss just met 8 months ago! And you are already talking about marriage?"

"Why yes!" Mr.Ribon said. " I mean, who else are you going to marry? Boss is absolutely perfect for you!"

" No he isn't!" Bijou said back, her voice full of anger.

Everyone stared at her with complete shock, not believing what they just heard. Bijou, sweet, polite Bijou, talked back to her own father! And, she just said that Boss wasn't right for her?

"Bijou!" yelled Mrs.Ribon. " How dare you be so rude! You know Boss is right for you!"

"No he isn't!" Bijou said again. " I have no passion for him! I do not love him! Why can't you two get that through your head!"

Agian, the next few moments were spent in dead silence. Mr.Ribon was stareing at Bijou, with his eyes bluging with anger. Mrs.Ribon was just stareing in disbelief. And Boss, poor Boss, his face was full of hurt and pain.

Bijou seemed mostly angry for the first couple moments of silence, but when she relized what she just said, she covered her mouth.

"W-wait! I-I didin't mean, I mean, I didin't mean to say that..." Bijou said between stutters.

"Say no more." Boss muttered sadly. Then, he stood up from his chair, and looked over at Bijous parents. " Thank you two, for having me here for dinner. But, I guess after what Bijou just said, I have no need to be here."

"Wait, Boss," said Bijou quietly.

But Boss completely ignored Bijou. Instead, he just took out a small box, and quickly handed it over to Bijou.

"Here." He said. " I was going to give you these, but, I really don't see why I should since you seem to dispise me! So, please, since you won't accept them, you may give them to your dear, mother. Now..goodbye."

Then, in a flash Boss ran out of the dining room. Bijou, and her parents just stared after him in shock and, of course, silence again.

Bijou wanted to run after him and apoligize, but, it seemed after she heard her frontdoor slam, that it was too late. She bit her lower lip, and looked down at the small, little, box Boss gave her. She slowly opened it, and gasped. In it were two, very pretty gold earring shaped liked hearts.

"Oh my," Bijou said, looking at the earrings. " They are so pretty.."

"Ahem." Mrs.Ribon coughed. Bijou looked over at her, and she pointed inside the box.

As Bijou looked, she found a small note. She slowly opened the note, and read what it said,

Dear Bijou,

Listen, I know you seem to not love me so far, but, I hope these work.

Listen, you may not love me, but I love you. You are very pretty, and, to show how much I love you. Here, is a pair of earrings.

Sincerely,

Your, hope-to-be-soon-boyfriend-,

Boss.

Bijou was speechless after she read the note. And she couldn't believe, that she actully said that she had no passion for Boss,..in front of him!

"Well, I hope your happy!" Mr.Ribon said. " You just blew away the perfect man for you!When, you just now noticed you love him!"

"Dad..please. Look, your right. What I did was very wrong, but, I didin't mean to say it!I really didin't!" Bijou said. " And..I do love him."

" Really? Why, thats great! Here, I'll go get the phone!" Mrs.Ribon said.

"No, mother, let me finish." Bijou said. " I-I love Boss only like a brother. Not how you think."

"What! No!" Mr.Ribon yelled. " Bijou, who could you possibily love other than Boss?"

"Hamtaro!" Bijou said, then covered her mouth in complete shock. "_What was that for? I don't love Hamtaro! No matter how cute, and funny,and handosme he is!..Oh no! I think I DO love him!_" Bijou thought.

But Mr. and Mrs. Ribon jsut burst into laughing.

"Bijou! I can not believe you actully love that little savage!" Mrs.Ribon said. " He is completely wrong for you!"

"No he isn't1 You don't know him!"

"Bijou, he is completely wrong for you!" Mr.Ribon said. " Boss, his family is rich, he is a complete gentleman, and, you do have to admit, he is very handsome for you! And Hamtaro, oh lets see, he is no where near rich, he is nowhere near a gentleman, and he is, like I said before, a savage!He gets into trouble a lot! Now you Bijou my dear, you are rich, like Boss, you are very polite, like Boss. And, you are a very pretty young lady, like Boss! Errr...I mean, not saying Boss is pretty or anything, but..ok fine! I will just say you are both good looking! And Hamtaro, that little troublemaker, is the complete oppossite of you ! Now wouldn't you want to marry somone who is, well, more like you?"

"Your fathers right, Bijou." Mrs.Ribon said. " Your life is rich, and full of politeness and matters! And that life is your right life! Boss is right for you!"

Bijou wanted to say something back. She wanted to stand up for Hamtaro..but she was to busy thinking. She was too busy thinking that maybe...maybe...her dad was right. After all, Hamtaro was not like her at all, and Boss, he was a whole lot like her! So, possibly, her and Boss, well, _are _meant to be...

"Well?" Mr.Ribon said, interupting Bijous thoughts. " What do you say?"

"Nothing." Bijou said. "Except..dad, mom, you are...I guess right"

Mr.Ribon grinned, jumped up, and hugged Bijou like there was no end.

"Thats my girl!" he said. " Now, don't you think you should go and apoligize to your dear love?"

Bijou gulped, and slowly nodded, then, she stood up from her chair, and walked just about as slow as a snail, up to her room.

7171771717171717171717177

"Ok, great! Glad you forgive me Boss!" Bijou said. " Now, I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Well, bye now!"

Then, Bijou hung up her phone, and walked over to her bedroom mirror.

"Hmm..." she said, putting in the gold earrings Boss gave her, in her pure white ears. " Mrs.Boss...Mrs.Boss...do I really love Boss?"

"Do you WHAT!"

Bijou screamed, and nearly fell over. But when she saw, it was only Hamtaro, who suddenly appeared in her bedroom window, she calmed down.

"Hamtaro, you always do scare me!" she said. " Now why are you still here?"

"You pushed me to the ground remember? It took me a while to heal you know!" Hamtaro said. " Anyway, why are you saying you love Boss?"

Bijou took a deep breath, then grabbed Hamtaro, pulled him to her bed, sat him down on her white bedspread, and explained the whole situation of what happened at dinner that evening.

"I see. " Hamtaro said. " So, thats what your parents think of me huh?"

"Yep." Bijou said.

"Aw cats, I thought they actully liked me..." Hamtaro said. " Hey wait, did I hear you say you..agreed with your parents when they said you weren't right for me?"

Bjou gulped and slowly nodded.

"Y-yes." Bijou said. " And Hamtaro, I am very sorry, but..I-I-I don't think we should see eachother anymore!"

"WHAT!" Hamtaro exclaimed. " Bijou! Do you even hear what you are saying? You don't love Boss!You don't think I am a savage!"

"You are right. I don't." Bijou said. " But, Hamtaro, you get into trouble a lot, and, well, I don't. And Boss doesn't either so...we are not meant to be. We are not alike at all! And, just think, I belong to a rich life, full of politness, and you..don't!"

"So what?" Hamtaro said back. Then, he put Bijous delicate hand in his and said, "Bijou it doesn't matter if we are alike or not alike at all! Plus, how do you know the only life for you is riches? What matters as if we really care about eachother, we should keep on seeing eachother! So please Bijou, don't listen to your parents, you do not want to marry Boss!"

"Hamtaro," Bijou said softly taking her hand off of Hamtaros. " I'm not saying Iam going to marry Boss, I am just saying, that, you and me shouldn't see eachother anymore. We are not meant to be! And, yes, I am sorry, I do belong to a rich world. I do! That is my only world! So, I am very sorry Hamtaro, you may have been very kind to me over the years, but, now, that I see we are not alike, and therefore never can be wed...goodbye. I will never forget you."

Hamtaros jaw dropped. He felt his eyes hot from tears.

"B-Bijou..." Hamtaro said. But Bijou stopped him from saying anymore.

"Bye, Hamtaro." she said, then, she stood up, and started to walk out of her bedroom. But, before she did, she turned around back to Hamtaro to say one more thing.

"You can leave from my window. If my parents see you, you are dead."

Then, after Bijou gave Hamtaro her sweet smile, she walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

Out of the room...

"That darn Hamtaro!" Bijou said. " Why does he have to be so cute!"

And, when Bijou said that, she didin't notice the fact that Hamtaro heard her...

Back in the room...

Hamtaro was smileing. He loved it when Bijou said that. That darn Hamtaro! He loved it! It was like him and Bijous special line! Err..I mean, just Bijous line!And he would certainly miss it when she said that..

"I wish there was something I could do." he said. "Something to impress her, something to show her a life besidesriches,and make her change her mind...hey wait a minute, thats it!"

Then, Hamtaro ran out of the door, and hugged Bijou tight.

"Hamtaro!" Bijou said. "What the..."

"Pack your bags Bijou!" Hamtaro said. "You and me are going on a adventure!"


	2. Adventure Anyone?

Special Thanks:

CrystalGurl101: Thanks for reviewing! Now that I updated, you're not going to kill me are you?

cp4ever: Sorry, another cliffie in this chapter to! Thanks for revieiwng!

Mel-Girl: Yeah, even though I love Hamijou, I still feel sorry for Boss too...Thanks for reviewing!

dbzgtfan2004: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Cavy2006: Thanks for reviewing, and saying my fic was humorous!

K+S4ever:(I'm going to call you that forever aren't I?) Omg, I didin't know you had that idea for a oneshot! I swear, I didin't copy! Well, thanks for reviewing!

Satu-Suzu: Yeah, sure you can use my idea! I don't mind, as long as your story doesn't sound all like mine! Thanks for reviewing!

sparkleshine101: Yay, thanks for saying my fic was creative, and for reviewing!

Ringa-ham: Thanks for reviewin, and I hope you update your fics soon!

Tsubaki Munegawa: Don't worry, it wil probably work out later in the fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Lucky Ryo: Don't worry, see, I continued it! Thanks for reviewing!

71771717171177171717

"WHAT!" Bijou screamed. "What do you mean an adventure?"

"Bijou, its time for you to actully have something, well, exciteing in your life." Hamtaro said. "And thats why you need to go on an adventure!"

" But...but...an adventure where?" Bijou said, still unsure about the whole adventure thing.

"Well, where ever the road takes us!" Hamtaro said, then, he took both of Bijous delicate hands in his and said, "Please Bijou, just give it a chance! Give me a chance, and, most of all, give yourself a chance to change!"

Bijou seemed speechless after Hamtaro said those wise words. She was also very surprised at how Hamtaro seemed to be, well, obsessed with trying to have her go on this adventure of his.

"Well...I don't know..." Bijou said. " I mean, what about my parents? As if they would let me go on a road trip with a guy they call a 'savage'!"

Hamtaro cringed in anger as he thought about that word Bijous parents said about him. But, he shook the anger off, and said, softly, and calmly,

" Sneak out."

"Sneak out!" Bijou screamed.

"Yes!" Hamtaro said. "Bijou, its time for you not to listen to your parents as much! Its time to realise your true, life! Instead of the rich, polite life you have now!"

"But, that life _is_ my life!" Bijou argued.

"How do you know?" Hamtaro said. "Bijou, think about this for just one second, just one, little, second! Do you really think that that life is for you?"

Bijou opened her mouth to speak out, but, it seemed as if no words would come out. And, she started to think that maybe, just maybe, Hamtaro was right. Maybe her life wasn't riches, and manners, and politeness. Maybe her life was..something else...

"Well?" Hamtaro said. "Will you go on the adventure?"

" Well...well..." Bijou hesitated. But finally, she gave up. "Fine, I guess I will go on this..this..road trip of yours."

" Really, oh Bijou, thank you oh so much! I love you so much, I don't know how I can thank you!" Hamtaro said, hugging Bijou tightly.

"All right, but I would just like you to know-did you just say you love me so much!" Bijou exclaimed.

" What? Um..uh..heh heh, no! I said I..I..hug you so much! I mean, I uh, do kind of do that a lot don't I!" Hamtaro said nervously, between many, many stutters.

"Um ok..." Bijou said, giving Hamtaro a weird look. " Anyway, I really don't feel right about going on a trip without my parents permission!"

"Bijou, come on!" Hamtaro said. "You are almost a seventeen yeard old girl, I think you are old enough to make your own diccisions!"

"Well, I can't argue with that!" Bijou said, starting to form a grin.

"Great! Now get packing!" Hamtaro said. "I am going to go get some transportaion!"

"Um..what exactly are you going to get?" Bijou said.

20 Minutes Later...

"A MOTORCYCLE!" Bijou yelled. "You got a motorcycle!"

"Well, yeah!" said Hamtaro, who was standing above a black motorcycle. "Now, lets see your luggage!"

Hamtaro then, picked up Bijou humongous snow white bag, and looked in it and found...lipstick, nail polish, mascera, and a whole assortmant of makeup! Plus, she had very fancy dresses, hats, and highheels. Oh, and a hairdryer and shampoo and conditioner!

Hamtaro stared at Bijou.

"Um, Bijou," Hamtaro said. "You were supossed to pack stuff important!"

" That stuff is important! " Bijou said. "I need to always wear something nice!"

"Bijou, please," Hamtaro said. "We are going on a road trip! Not to a country club! Now, go leave that stuff back in your house, and get more simpler clothes, some food, and, well, nothing to fancy!"

"You mean," Bijou said. "I have to leve my hairdryer behind?"

"Yes!" Hamtaro said. "Now, Bijou, go get exactly what I told you! And try not to get too much stuff! We are only riding on a motorcycle you know!"

"Ok," Bijou said. "But, really, my hairdryer?"

"Go get some useful stuff my gosh! You can leave your hairdryrer!" Hamtaro said.

" O-ok..." Bijou said, as she slowly walked back to her bedroom. "My hairdryrer...I am going to miss it..."

"Bijou, are you crying?" Hamtaro asked.

" N-no! Its my make-up!" Bijou said back.

" Riiiiighhht..." Hamtaro said, smileing, and rolling his blue eyes.

7171171717171717171717171717717

"Ok, now that we are all packed, lets get going!" Hamtaro said, swinging Bijou on the back of his motorcycle.

"Ok, but, how long is this adventure going to take?" Bijou asked.

"Oh, a month or two." Hamtaro said.

"WHAT!" Bijou yelled. "No, please, not that long Hamtaro!"

"Too late Bijou!" Hamtaro said, starting the motorcycle. "Now, lets get this show on the road!"

Then, before Bijou could say anything else, Hamtaro had already start the motorcycle, and he and Bijou were off.

10 Minutes Later...

Well, Hamtaro and Bijou weren't even out of town yet, and Bijou was already having second thoughts about this trip. Yes, it was true! Bijou was starting to think, that maybe, this trip wasn't a good idea. That maybe, she should've stayed home, instead of listening to Hamtaro. I mean, did she _have_ to go on this trip?

"Um...Hamtaro?" Bijou said, tapping Hamtaro on his back, ready, (Well, she seemed ready at first..) to tell him that she wanted to go back.

Hamtaro turned to Bijou, while he was still driving the motorcycle, and said, "What is it Bijou?"

As Bijou opened her mouth, something made her stop. And that something had to do with Hamtaro. Something about Hamtaro's cute, messy hair, and that cute,and mischevious look in his eyes also, and, well, just everything about how Hamtaro was looking like right now, made Bijou stop what she was saying, and just have her stare into Hamtaro's eyes...

"Um...are you going to stop stareing and talk?" Hamtaro suddenly said, his usaul smile appearing on his face.

"Oh! Sorry!" Bijou said, a faint pink colored blush appearing on her cheeks. "Um..never mind. I forgot."

"Oh, ok." Hamtaro said,

Bijou gave him her usaul sweet, warm smile, and went back to thinking.

"_How come I didin't answer?_" Bijou thought to herself. "_It was like I was lost in thought while just looking at Hamtaro.._"

10 Minutes Later...

Of course, as you might of already known, Bijou's parents still didin't know that Bijou had snuck out, for after Bijou went up to her room after dinner, they went to bed, and began sleeping. But, now, Mrs.Ribon had woken up, and was now walking to Bijou's bedroom, to make sure that she was sleeping, for Bijou, being the teenage girl she was, usaully never fell asleep until 1:00 a.m. But when she got there..boy did she get a surprise!

"Bijou, honey, are you asleep?" Mrs.Ribon said, slowly peeking under the covers on Bijou's bed. But, when she saw that it was empty, she began to panic.

"Bijou! Bijou, where are you? Tell me now, or I will take away your poster of Drake Bell!" Mrs.Ribon said, as she franticly searched all over the room. But no luck.

"Bijou!" Mrs.Ribon called down the hallway. "Bijou, this isn't funny anymore! Tell me where you are!"

Then, in just a few, minutes, Mrs.Ribon had searched all upstairs, and downstairs, but no Bijou.

A look of horror crossed Mrs.Ribon's face, as she let out a blood curdling scream.

In a flash, Mr.Ribon, all the Ribon's servants, began rushing down the stairs, to see what she screamed for.

"B-Bijou..." Mrs.Ribon said, her face becoming slightly pale.

"Bijou what?" Mr.Ribon said. "Ugh, was she mumbling about cute guys again?"

"No, not this time." Mrs.Ribon said. "But, she is...she is...gone!"

"WHAT!" everybody screamed.

"W-what do you mean gone?" Mr.Ribon said, a little scared himself.

"I mean gone! She is not anywhere in the house! And I looked everywhere!Oh where could she be?" Mrs.RIbon cried out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Mr.Ribon went over to comfort his now, very frantic wife, and he went to shout out orders.

"Sevants, search the hosue for any signs of Bijou!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" All the servants said, then went to searching.

"And you and me dear," Mr.Ribon said to his wife. "We, will go to my car, and search for Bijou down the streets! Knowing her, she is probably still upset about what happened tonight at dinner, and ran off!"

"Ok," Mrs.Ribon said. "Now, lets go!"

A Few Minutes Later...

"Honey, where could she be?" said Mrs.Ribon.

"I don't know but-oh my gosh!" Mr.Ribon exclaimed.

"What, what?" Mrs.Ribon said, hopeing her husband had found Bijou.

"So, these are where I left my 'Twinkies'!" Mr.Ribon said, taking out the snack. "Now, back to finding B-oh my gosh again!"

"What?" Mrs.Ribon said again, this time wishing it was news about Bijou.

"I found my other 'Twinkies'!"Mr.Ribon said, taking out some more Twinkies.

"Hon, please, focus on Bijou!" said Mrs.Ribon.

"Ok, I am sorry, but it is just that-oh my gosh! I found-"

"HONEY! FOCUS ON BIJOU MY GOSH!" Mrs.Ribon screamed.

"What? I was going to say that I found Bijou!" Mr.Ribon said.

"Really?" said Mrs.Ribon, a hopeful look on her face.

"Nah, just kidding you! Twinkies again!" MR.Ribon said, holding up Twinkies again. "OH MY GOSH OUR DAUGHTER IS ON A MOTORCYCLE!"

"Nice, try, but I know that its Twinkies aga- OH MY GOSH BIJOU IS ON A MOTORCYCLE!" Mrs.Ribon cried out, also noticeing that out in the distance, she saw Bijou, sitting behind Hamtaro on a motorcycle, and a little car attached to the motorcycle with some of there luggage in it.

"I just said that!" Mr.Ribon said. "Anyway, come on! Do you really think we can catch up to them?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" Mrs.Ribon said.

Suddenly, the car pulled to a sudden stop.

"Um...what just happened?" Mrs.Ribon said.

"The car broke down!" Mr.Ribon said."I'm sorry honey, but now, we defintly can't catch up to them!"

"Yes we can! We will run!" Mrs.Ribon said, then she got ready to jump out of the car, andtried to run toher daughter, but her husband grabbed her arm tightly to keep her from getting away.

"Face it, you can never catch up to them!" Mr.Ribon yelled back. "Now, besides, I have an idea!"

10 Minutes Later...

"When is she going to get here?" said Mrs.Ribon impatiently.

"Like, I am here!"

The two Ribon parents turned there attention to a young girl, who looked to be out 16 years old. She was wearing a police outift that was, of course, a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and a matching skirt. She was also wearing brown mary janes, and had her medium lengh reddish, blondish hair tied up in a little pigtail at the top of her head with a red ribbon. She also had green eyes, and orange ears.

"C-chief Sandy?" Mr.Ribon said. "They sent you?"

"Yeah!" Sandy said. "Why, is there a problem?"

"No, I mean, well, its just that, you are only about Bijou's age, and you are already becoming a police officer?" asked Mrs.Ribon.

"Well, I'm kind of in training, but, they said if I cover whatever your little problem is, I will become a police officer!" Sandy said. "So, what is going on?"

"Um Sandy, how do I put this nicely?" Mr.Ribon started to say. "Oh, how should I start, well, lets see...YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG TO SOLVE A CASE LIKE THIS!"

"Woah, take a chill pill old man!" Sandy said, smileing. But judgeing by the angry look on Mr.Ribon's face, she could tell this wasn't the time to joke around, but a time to get serious.

"Now, anyway, why can't the other police do this?" Mrs.Ribon said.

"They said they all had to do some important business!" Sandy said.

Back At the Police Office...

"Hit him good! Hit him good!" The police cheered, as they watched two other police men play a fighting game on a PlayStation2.

"Ha! I got you Bill!" One of the game-playing policemen said to the other. "You owe me two donuts now!"

"Dang..." Bill muttered angrily, handing the policemen a 2 donuts.

"Hey, didin't Sandy ask us to come to an emergency awhile ago?" one of the other policemen asked.

"Who?" all the others asked.

Back to Sandy and the Ribon's...

"Oh well! It's probably some importanat police buisness.." Sandy said.

"Whatever! The only thing important now, is you are not solveing the mystery about Bijou, running off with some savage!" Mr.Ribon yelled at the valley girl.

"Well, number one, you just told me your problem! Number two, I am not to young to solve a case like this! And number three, I know a couple witnesses!" Sandy snapped back, pretty fed up with the the two Ribon parents thinking she can't help, only because of her age. Plus, she was very mad at them for calling a very nice young boy, Hamtaro, a savage! She wanted to stand up for him, but judgeing by the angry look on Mr.Ribon's face, she decided to save that for another time.

"I don't care-wait, you have witnesses?" Mr.Ribon said.

"Like, of course!" Sandy said, hopeing that Mr.Ribon, and Mrs.Ribon, would finally let her help out. "Well, I think they may be witnesses!"

5 Minutes Later...

" Pashmina and Penelope Mafura?" Mr.Ribon said.

"Maxwell Noppo and your casanova brother?" Mrs.Ribon said.

"Hey, only the chicks can call me that!And my name is Stan!" Stan said, then, he looked over to Pashmina, and began stareing at her dreamily.

Pashmina could feel a blush on her cheeks, but she shook her head, and said, "Anyway, me and Penny here saw where Hamtaro and Bijou were going!"

"Really?" Mrs.Ribon said. "You know where that savage was takeing my daughter?"

"Hamtaro is not a savage!" little Penelope yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"Penelope!" Pashmina muttered angrily, giving Penelope a nudge in the arm."Don't make the two mad!"

"Pashmina, we all know that Hamtaro is not a savage!" Penelope muttered back to her sister. "Why not stand up for him?"

Pashmina wanted to speak back, but was interupted by Mrs.Ribon.

"I don't care! I just want my baby Bijou Presia Ribon back!" she cried out. "So you better be serious, and tell me what you got you Mafura's!"

Everyone stared at the now, close-to-going-on-a-nervous-breakdown lady, thinking of something to say back. Finally, Stan broke the silence...

"Bijou's middle name is Presia?" he asked, with a slight chuckle."What kind of middle name is that.."

"Look whos talking...Prescott!" Sandy said, standing up for Bijou.

"Ha! And you call Bijou's middle name stupid!" Mr.Ribon laughed.

"Hey, blame my parents for giving me that middle name!" Stan snapped back.

"Stan, shut up, and let me talk!" Pashmina nearly yelled at Stan."Now, Mr and Mrs.Ribon. Me and Penelope saw the two on the motorcycle, together, and they seemed to be going down this road..."

Then, Pashmina showed the two which road, and then...

"Everybody in the limo!" Mrs.Ribon said, shoving Pashmina, Penelope, and Stan, Sandy,and Mr.Ribon in to one of the Ribon's limos.

"Start the car!" she ordered her husband. "And quickly follow that road Pashmina showed us, and go find my baby!And as for you teens in the back, buckle your seatbelts! For this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

"Um, what are we here for Mrs.Ribon?" Penelope asked. "Why do we have to come?"

"Because," she said to the 8 year old. "Sandy needs to come and help me find Bijou, to get to be a police woman, and you other 4 are going to help in finding Bijou, or any signs of her!"

"Fine," Maxwell said. "I'll go, but only for Sandy!"

"Oh Maxy! You are soooo sweet!" Sandy cooed, resting her head on Maxwell's shoulder.

"Oh gross! Save that for a room!" Stan said, shielding his eyes.

"Oh, be quiet!" Pashmina snapped at him. "And how come I have to go!"

"Heres the reason!" Mr.Ribon whispered to her, holding up a wad of fifty dollar bills.

"On second thought," Pashmina said, starting to drool over the money. "Me and Penelope will go, right Penny?"

"Yeah! Anything with you sis!" Penelope said back, high fiveing Pashmina.

"And if Pashmina goes, I go too!" Stan said,giving Pashmina a wink.

"Um..on a third thought, if Stan goes..." Pashmina said, moving slowly away from Stan. "Me and Penny want to go now!"

"Sorry Miss.Mafura, but its to late now!" Mr.Ribon said to her. "Now fasten your seatbelt you teens!"

"But, Stan is not the only reason I want to leave-" started Pashmina, but was interupted by the sound of the limo tires screeching, as it drove down the road.

2 Minutes Later...

"Pashmina," Sandy said, nudgeing Pashmina. "What was the other reason you don't want to help find Bijou?"

"Well, do you know the reason why Hamtaro and Bijou ran off together?" Pashmina whispered to her, not wanting Bijou's parents to hear. "I mean, maybe they ran off to...get married."

"What!" Sandy whispered loudly.

"Shh!" Pashmina said to her quietly."Look, do you want Bijou's parents to hear?"

"No, but, Pashmina, are you crazy?" Sandy said. "Those two are just teenagers, why would they run off to get married?"

"I don't know, but, come on! Hamtaro cares deeply for her, and I'm pretty sure Bijou feels the same." Pashmina whispered back.

"Yes, thats true." Sandy mumbled. "Maybe they did run off to get married, you know?"

"Well, all I know is, looks likes we're going on an adventure!" Pashmina said.


End file.
